


The letter

by Bishopsdream



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishopsdream/pseuds/Bishopsdream
Summary: What happens when Nick finds out what he wrote to Ellie when he was hypnotized?
Relationships: Ellick - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	The letter

After a long day In the office,the team wrapped up a case they were working on for the past few days,Ellie approached Nick, since they were the only ones left in the bullpen  
"Hey Nick,wanna grab a bite?"  
"Sure,I was thinking about watching a movie "  
"A movie sounds good,maybe you can bring the movie and come by my apartment,while I order some takeout "  
"Good by me " he said  
They smiled at each other,they took the Elevator and left 

-The next morning 

Nick entered the bullpen,to find McGee already there,he greeted him and Tim greeted him back  
"Where's Bishop?didn't she come yet?" He asked Tim,when he noticed that Ellie wasn't at her desk.  
"She's here,she went down to kasie's to help her out with some stuff,I think we will have a light day today "  
"I'll go down and see if there's something I can help with " said nick,already heading to the Elevator.  
A few minutes later Nick was entering Kasie's lab "good morning Kase,Bishop"  
"Good morning,nick" they both said  
"What are you doing down here?"asked Ellie  
"I came to see if there's anything I can do to help you" said Nick  
"Thank you Nick " Kasie said "but there's really nothing that you can do here"  
"I guess I'll be in the bullpen then " said nick,heading outside the lab again when Ellie stopped him  
"Nick,you forgot your movie at my place last night,it's upstairs in my desk if you want to take it back "  
"Thank you Ellie "he said,leaving an amused kasie looking at Ellie  
"What?"said Ellie, noticing kasie's look at her  
"Nick's movie?!" She wondered  
"We spent the night together last night,just hanging out"  
Kasie gave her a sceptical look not buying that they were just "hanging out " then returned to the work in her hands  
Nick went back to the bullpen,and headed to Ellie's disk to retrieve his movie,he opened the drawer and took his movie,when he saw something that got his attention.  
It was note he wrote to Ellie when he was hypnotized.  
When Grace hypnotized Nick,Jack and Ellie made him do alot of stuff he wouldn't normally do,and he woke up without remembering any of if,including writing this note.  
He tried to get Ellie to tell him what he wrote in it,but she refused,saying it was personal.  
"Read it every day,think about me" he told her that,but he never thought she'd actually hold onto it that long.  
He grabbed the piece of paper and opened it and started reading what's in it  
" Ellie  
I've had feelings for you for a while now,when I first joined the team you helped me and we became friends and partners,we came a long way since then,I don't know how how to admit my feelings to you,but I love you,Ellie  
Nick "  
Nick froze,he couldn't believe that he wrote his feelings down,that she knew how he felt about her,if she knew why didn't she say anything about it?what if she doesn't have the same feelings for him ?  
"Nick,is everything okay? "Tim asked, seeing that he had a small smile on his face and interrupting nick's thoughts, getting no response from him ,so he got up and went around Ellie's disk and stood next to nick "what is that?" he said noticing the paper in Nick's hands and reading it to himself quickly  
"Nick,did you really write this?" Tim asked surprised by what he read  
"Yes,I wrote it when grace hypnotized me,but I didn't know what I wrote till now"  
"Do you really mean it?do you have feelings for Ellie? "  
"I do,but what about rule 12?and why didn't she say anything about it if she feels the same?" Said Nick,voicing his thoughts and concerns to McGee  
"You won't know how she feels unless you ask her,and regarding rule 12,I'm sure Gibbs will understand, life is unpredictable, nick, specially in our line of work,you shouldn't wait that long to tell someone that you love them"  
For a minute Nick was lost in thought, thinking about what McGee said,then he decided to go talk to Ellie,how hard could it be after all?  
He thanked tim and went to find Ellie,and while he was waiting for the Elevator,it's doors opened,with Ellie inside it  
"Ellie, I was coming to find you"  
"Why,is everything okay?"said Ellie,slightly surprised by his words,and the fact that he used her first name  
Nick entered the Elevator,then he waited a few seconds for the doors to close and turned the Elevator off,then he turned to Ellie.  
"What's going on?" She said,slightly worried about Nick  
"I found the letter I wrote you,and I want you to know that I mean everything written in it" he said,looking deep in her hazel eyes.  
She froze and didn't know what to say while he continued "the question is,do you feel the same ?"  
She stayed silent for a minute,while nick was waiting for an answer  
Eventually she sighed "I feel the same for you,Nick"  
That's all he needed to hear before he stepped towards her and hugged her,she hugged him back .  
After a minute he pulled back,looking at her in the eye  
"Why didn't you say anything about it?"  
"I thought that if I said anything it would ruin our friendship and my last few relationships ended badly,I was afraid that the same thing would happen to us"  
"It won't,Ellie,I promise " he said softly smiling at her  
"Would you like to go on a date with me?see how it goes?"  
"I'd love that"she said,they were smiling at each other,they were happy and relieved that their feelings were mutual,they got out of the elevator holding hands,hoping that the work day wouldend soon so they could go on their first date  
Who knew that getting Nick hypnotized would actually lead to this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for reading,hope you liked this <3  
> my works were published before on wattpad and I'll put them here as well and start putting up new stuff soon,but pleaselet me know what you think of this :)  
> Ps:sorry if there's gramatic mistakes/ misspellings :)


End file.
